


There was this girl, and I accidentally fell in love

by craploadsofawesome



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craploadsofawesome/pseuds/craploadsofawesome
Summary: You know how sometimes in the movies the first scene is the climax, and then the protagonist goes “To explain how all of this happened, I’ll have to take you back a few months, back to where Blah-and-blah did bleh-and-bleh, and consequently, I’m here”?Well, here I am, up on stage on Prom night, in front of a huge crowd of students, holding the hugest Teddy Bear in my right hand, an extremely colorful bouquet of flowers in my left, and just about to start declaring my undying love for the prettiest girl in the world, and I bet you’re wondering how I ended up like thisLena didn't want to pretend to date the new girl in their school, but Lex had an interesting proposition for her, and now, she's completely, ridiculously head-over-heels in love with Kara Danvers. How is this her life?





	1. It was summer when I saw your face, looked like a teenage runaway

You know how sometimes in the movies the first scene is the climax, and then the protagonist goes “To explain how all of this happened, I’ll have to take you back a few months, back to where Blah-and-blah did bleh-and-bleh, and consequently, I’m here”? 

Well, here I am, up on stage on Prom night, in front of a huge crowd of students, holding the hugest Teddy Bear in my right hand, an extremely colorful bouquet of flowers in my left, and just about to start declaring my undying love for the prettiest girl in the world, and I bet you’re wondering how I ended up like this.

Would you believe me if I told you it wasn’t my fault?

Probably not. You shouldn’t, that is. A lot of this story happened because I was an idiot, an insensitive idiot, a stupid insensitive idiot, and other unflattering descriptions of me that you will probably hear from my friends’ mouths. But I will say this: it did not start with me. I was not responsible for kicking over the first domino that resulted in this clusterfuck of lives in National City High crashing down on top of each other. That person, was Lex.

See, the thing is, despite all of it, I still love him. He’s my brother, no matter how much of an asshole he is. He likes starting fires and he can be terribly mean, but he’s always been sweet to me. He is the closest thing I have to a loving home, seeing as my real one consists of a Basilisk for a mother, and a ghost for a father. He’s the reason I am up at the very top of the food chain at school. His Jock-reputation carried over to me, and made it easier for me to not only survive, but thrive. I am Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, and life, is easy for me. I wouldn’t go as far as claiming that people threw flowers at my feet when I walked down the corridors, or that they bowed whenever I passed by, but it is true that I was untouchable. Even the fact that I was a lesbian didn’t get me any bullying. One stare from Lex and his huge biceps was enough to stop any in its tracks.

All in all, Lex is a pretty good brother. The only character flaw he possibly has is his utter loathing of Clark Kent.

That brings us to Clark Kent. Charming nerd. The best actor in our school. Voted Student with the most beautiful eyes in the world two years in a row. Falls in the category of Not Exactly Popular but Everyone Lowkey Likes Him. And the arch-enemy of Lex Luthor.

Nobody knows how it started. Rumor has it Clark once made the winning catch in their Little League team, and Lex hated him getting the attention. Rumor also has it that it started when Clark got to play Superman in the school play, back in fifth grade, winning the part from Lex, who had been harboring dreams of playing a superhero since, well, forever. People say a lot of things, but nobody knows exactly why they hated each other so much, me included. Every time I’d ask Lex about it, he’d smirk it off, and distract me with something else, and after a while, I gave up on asking, and accepted it as one of the enigmas of National City High.

Either way, that was the relevant bit of backstory that was needed for you to understand this entire sordid tale of romance. It all started when Lex Luthor opened his mouth, during lunch, and asked who the girl trailing behind Clark was.

Imagine the scene. It’s lunch. There’s a lot of people milling about, eating. People talk about the classes they have attended, the classes they have yet to attend, the teachers who made an idiot out of themselves and the ones who made idiots of the students. I was sitting at the table with the most Popularity per square area in the cafeteria, with my brother at my side, Sam sitting in front of me, juggling two apples, while Jack sat next to her, frantically completing his AP Math homework. Half of the football team players with their cheerleader girlfriends filled up the rest of the chairs

“Look at them,” Lex mused, biting thoughtfully at a Tater Tot “High School hierarchy in action. The geeks sit with the geeks, talking about Star Trek or Dungeons and Dragons or whatever the fuck they’re on these days.”

Settlers of Catan, I thought, but keep my mouth shut.

“There are the less-popular cheerleaders, the AV club nightmare freaks, the Glee club rapping like idiots, and there he is, the King of the assholes himself.”

I looked up to see Clark Kent walked into the room, and five of his fan girls trail behind him, swooning and giggling. I rolled my eyes at them, but I had to admit, I did see the appeal. He had that Lord of the Nerds thing going on, with his glasses and a pen tucked into his perfectly ironed shirt, and every straight girl in the college had, at least once in their life, been charmed by his smile. But that wasn’t what was bugging Lex today.

“Who is that?” he nudged my side, bringing me back from where I had been staring into space.

“Who?”

“That girl, behind Kent,” he told me, impatiently.

I saw Alex Danvers, stomping past all the annoying girls, looking as though she was just about one hair away from ripping everyone in her immediate vicinity apart.

“That’s Alex, dude,” Sam told Lex before I could open my mouth.

“No, you idiot,” he muttered. He took my head between both his hands, and physically turned it “Look. There.”

It took me a minute, and then I saw her.

You know those movies where guys see the girl, and it’s like a light bulb goes off in their heads, or violins start playing in the background, and the world slows down? It definitely didn’t happen for me. She was pretty. Blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, large glasses over her face, and a humongous pile of books in her hands, she did the opposite of stand out.  She seemed to be in deep thought, and as we watched, tapped Alex’s shoulder to tell her something.

“That’s Kara,” Jack spoke up, suddenly, and all three of us turned to him “She’s in AP English with me. She’s Alex’s sister.”

“Since when does Alex Danvers have a sister?” Lex asked.

“Since her parents adopted Kara,” he said, then sighed at our dumbfounded faces “It’s like none of you have any idea what’s up.”

“Start. Speaking. Now,” Lex growled at him.

“So she is Clark’s cousin, and she’s apparently very tight with him, because her parents, the Danvers’ and the Clarks were really close. Her parents got into a car accident when she was young, and she’s been brought up by the Danvers ever since, and she was studying in some private school until now. She just transferred here.”

“How did we not know Alex had an adopted sister?” I wondered aloud.

“Because she’s Alex Danvers. Nobody knows anything about her.”

I nodded, and closed my eyes, topic already forgotten in my head. But Lex apparently wasn’t.

“Did you say she was close to Clark?” he demanded of Jack.

“Yes?”

I opened my eyes when I heard him chuckle. It wasn’t his nice chuckle. This spelled more doom than anything else.

“So hurting her would be hurting him?”

“Lex,” I warned him “Please don’t tell me you’re planning on killing a person. Because I will not approve.”

“No, no,” he rushed to reassure me “But think of how devastated he’d be if someone from Lex’s circle dated her and then broke her heart.”

There was a beat of silence, then both Sam and I chucked the objects in our hands at him simultaneously. Lex ducked both a pen, and a half-eaten apple.

“What?” he asked, bewildered.

“Nothing,” I said, and walked away.

**********

Now, in a perfect world, that would have been the end of matters. Not this one, though.

I’m still not sure what it was exactly that triggered both of them, but I got out of Physics just in time for a random kid to come running up to me and show me a video of Clark punching the lights out of Lex. I watched it for half a minute, and then I was off and running towards the principal’s office. They were both sitting outside, Lex bleeding from his nose, Clark with a black eye, already done with Principal Cat, by the looks of it. I heard my mother’s rising voice from inside and winced.

“She called Lillian, huh?”

Lex mumbled something that sounded close to an affirmation. From the corner of my eye, I saw Clark scowl at us, and move even further away.

I asked Lex what had happened, whispering the question to him.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, eyes still burning with righteous fury “But I hate him. God damn it, I hate him so much. I cannot walk this earth without having revenge.”

Well. That’s drama.

His voice had started rising, so I calmed him down by rubbing his back “I know, I know. Calm down, okay?”

He turned to look at me “Please tell me you’d do that?”

“Do what?”

“That thing I was talking about earlier.”

It suddenly clicked and I started shaking my head vigorously “Lex, no, no , that’s…..”

“Please, please, please, Lena,” he implored “I’ll do anything for you, I’ll……..I’ll get you that trip!”

I paused. There had been this science competition coming up in a city nearby, and I had an idea for a great project lined up, but Lillian, being mother of the year, had no intentions of letting me go.

“You can’t,” I told him “There’s no way you can convince her to let me go.”

“Lena,” he told me back, just as seriously “If there is anyone in the world who can convince her, it is her Golden Boy, aka me.”

I took fifteen minutes “Three or four dates. There will be no prank. No humiliation. I’ll just call it quits before it gets serious. But I’m serious, Lex, no humiliation.”

“Eh, I’ll take care of the rest,” he said which didn’t really sound promising, but I convinced myself I’d just break it up before she developed feelings for me. And it was a very good possibility she wouldn’t even want to date me. That would leave me off the hook.

“We have a deal,” I admitted, grudgingly, and he wrapped me up in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Rollercoaster by Bleachers


	2. I ate you up, the day we first spoke

If I ever die I’d like these words to be written on my tombstone “Here lies Lena Luthor, an endless sufferer of shenanigans and idiocies not performed in any way, shape or form by her”. Because, dear people jobless enough to sit and listen to this sadness, that is the story of my life summed up in a few words.

A day after I’d made that deal with Lex, he started bugging me to go and quote “Woo the girl”, which I, of course refused to do, because that would be weird. Jack had the insane idea of becoming friends with her, and then casually mentioning to her that I was “Hot, into girls, and looking for somebody to date”. I shut that down right away because Jack had the subtlety of a rampaging rhino in a glass room. Sam laughed for about five minutes straight when I told her that I’d agreed with Lex’s plan, and then told me that I was screwed.

“What? Why?” I asked her, affronted “You don’t think I could convince someone to date me?”

She shrugged.

“What? I’m hot!”

“Yeah, but you’re also awkward, and kind of an idiot, and really, really gay for pretty girls.”

I glared at her until she stopped snickering, but the entire thing had gotten me thinking. My only dating experience had been a girl at some camp in Freshman Year, and that had ended when my mother had discovered us making out in my bedroom.

Ah, fun times.

Either way, she had put a stop to it, by pulling some strings and making sure we never saw each other again. It hadn’t really destroyed my life, or anything, because I hadn’t really known Dana that long or anything, but it was a major inconvenience. Mostly because it had given her much more fodder to harp on me, without reason.

“Guys,” I said slowly out loud at lunch one day to my audience of two “What if I’m not good at romance?”

Both Jack and Sam stared at me, and then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

**********

“Okay, so you go up to her, and say “Hey, how ya’ doin’?””

“You know I don’t like that stupid show, Jack!”

“Or, I can go and trip her up around you, and then you get to be the one to catch her in your arms, and grab all her books out of mid-air, and she’ll fall in love with you.”

“Sam, I’m not Spiderman.”

**********

Despite my friends’ best efforts, it wasn’t until a week later that I actually talked to her.

It was at some shitty party at some random jock’s party, and almost every person from school who was maybe slightly relevant was there, drinking and acting generally depraved. This party was a neutral one, which is why both Lex’s buddies and Clark’s theater group was there, at the same time. They just gave each other a wide berth. We walked in there, fashionably late, and had been mostly sticking together. That was, until Sam walked off to play beer pong, and Jack left with a girl who wanted to discuss the latest episode of Black Mirror with him. That left me alone at a party I didn’t even want to be. I started walking around the house, looking for something to do. Eventually, I ended up at the kitchen, and was just about to pick up a red cup.

“I hope you’ve got someone to drop you home after this,” came a voice from near the door, and I nearly dropped it in surprise.

I looked up to see Kara Danvers standing in front of me, fiddling with her hands.

“I mean,” she said in response to my raised eyebrow “I wouldn’t dream of telling you what to do, of course, it’s just……my friend told me it was super strong so, I just. You know, thought I’d warn you. Or something.”

She was so awkward. I smiled at her “Hey, I’m Lena.”

**********

Did I know back then that I was talking to the girl I was going to fall in crazy stupid hopefully possibly forever love with?

No.

Did I, however, think she was one of the strangest people I’d ever met in my life?

Definitely.

**********

She fiddled with her hands a lot, I found out soon. She kept tapping her fingers in an uneven rhythm on the kitchen countertop, and would keep swaying side to side on her feet while she was listening to me. Sometimes, she would reach up and adjust her glasses, needlessly. Her hair was down that day, and she was wearing a sundressy kind of thing that made her look floaty, somehow. The entire picture was kind of adorable.

“I don’t really, like parties,” she told me, leaning forward, as though there were people around spying on us.

“I can tell,” I whispered back, just as conspiratorially.

“You’re laughing at me,” she pouted, and it was so cute it surprised me into dropping my smile right away.

“I’m not. I think parties are stupid too. Like, that’s no way to get to know somebody. If you really want to know somebody it has to be quiet, and both of you need to be comfortable, and ideally, there should be food, and it’s even better if there’s chocolate, but yeah,” I tapered off, awkwardly.

She was staring at me.

“Kara?” I asked.

She shook her head slightly, smiled at me, and then held out her hand. I just stared dumbly at it.

“What?”

“Shall we go find some chocolate?” she said, and I swear for that one moment my stomach fell several stories, and bounced upwards, jostling my heart into action.

**********

“Hey, Pride and Prejudice was awesome. But am I the only one who thought poor Mary should’ve gotten a little bit of happiness towards the end too? I mean, all she did was play the piano.”

“Did you know that we’re all basically made of stardust? Makes you wonder, doesn’t it? I mean, what if stars were sentient. And had high schools and everything. I bet I came from that one loser star who used to run around planet gazing, and writing poetry about the Big Bang.”

“You want to know my theory? Opposite day is basically a paradox. Because as soon as you say that it’s opposite day today, everything you say has to be the opposite of what you mean. So, by that logic, what you said was false. It’s not opposite day. But then, unless it’s opposite day, it wouldn’t be false. Gosh, I think I’m confusing you. Does that make sense? Because it’s making a lot of sense to me.”

“And that is why I firmly stand by my belief that people who like Riverdale usually have small hands and squinty eyes.”

**********

It has been six months to that day, and I still remember every word of what she said to me. I remember her talking too fast, too much, and I remember talking about everything with her. We went from books, to movies to the astrophysics, and all throughout the conversation I was mostly trying to keep up with this ridiculous person, who could rank all the food she’d ever had on basis of how color friendly they’d looked. She was shy, but had a mind that worked like lightning, and I just wanted to keep talking.

**********

Unfortunately for me, Clark Kent existed.

Just around midnight, when the party was dying down, and people were starting to pass out on the lawns where we were sitting, he walked out.

“Hey, Kara, we should……” he started, and that was when he saw me “What are you doing here?”

“Talking?” I said, sitting up straighter.

He stared at me with distrust, and held out a hand for Kara “Let’s go.”

She looked at me, then at him, evidently picking up on the tension between us, and got up. Waved awkwardly.

“I’ll…….see you around?” I called out behind her, before she disappeared into the house.

**********

“So that was it?” Lex asked me.

I shrugged “We met, we talked, Clark showed up, she went away. Not really that eventful.”

“Okay,” he stretched it out “If you say so.”

Sam and Jack kept staring at me right after he went to sleep.

“What” I deadpanned.

“That wasn’t as uneventful as you were making it out to be,” Jack said, with the confidence of an idiot who thinks he sniffs something burning in the kitchen next door.

“Um,” I looked at Sam, expecting her to start up next, but she was curiously out of it, tonight. Her mind seemed faraway “Sam? What’s up?”

She started “What? Oh. Nothing.”

“Yeah, dude,” Jack chimed in “Last I saw you were playing beer pong with Danvers, and then I totally lost track.”

“Not Alex Danvers,” I frowned. Alex and Sam had always had one of those stupid class rivalries you see in movies. They couldn’t agree on one thing in the classes they had together “Don’t you hate her?”

“I don’t hate her.”

I turned my voice shriller “Alex Danvers is an idiot with a chip on her shoulder about biology. Like chlorophyll even is that interesting.”

“I have never sounded like…….hey! This was about you and Kara. What the fuck are we talking about me for?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, guys. We talked.”

“For a whole three hours? That’s crazy.”

“She’s……..interesting,” I admitted, casually plopping onto my bed “Now, no more questions. Go to sleep, idiots.”

“No, no, no, wait!,” I heard Sam say, and suddenly both of their faces were over mine “How interesting?”

“What the fuck?”

“Tell us!” Sam exclaimed.

“Okay, okay,” I muttered, freaked out “Very. Now no more questions. Every person sleeps now. And that’s an order.

Then there was quiet for the next fifteen minutes, as both of them settled in with their mattresses and their blankets. Right when I was just about to fall asleep myself, Sam spoke up again.

“Hey, Lena?”

I mumbled something sleepily.

Even through the haze of sleep, I could hear the mischief in her voice “You totally think she’s hot, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Tiger Teeth by Walk the Moon


End file.
